


Like a Methos to Water

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [8]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos goes diving for the crystals will they find them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Methos to Water

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine don't own them wish I did. next part should be out soon. Having a ton of fun writing this so let me now what you think so far am I doing it right?? thanks

Like a Methos in water  
By  
mckplk

“How come you couldn’t get Amanda to do this?” Methos wined as Duncan drove down to the bridge.

“I’ve already told you she’s doing something else for me.” Duncan answered patiently 

“Well what about one of the hundreds of other friends you have? Surely one of them is qualified to do this.” Methos reasoned sullenly “Three a.m. is too early to be up for anyone with any sense.” 

“Will you get over it. Diana will be here tomorrow. You survived five thousand years without her one day is not going to hurt you.” Duncan teased

“That is not what this is about and you know it.” Methos shot back.

“Look you can tell Diana how horrible it was and that I was mean to you. That way you get pampered and you get to watch as Diana fusses at me.” Duncan coddled

“Very funny Highlander. I’ll do this but you’re going to owe me big this time.” Methos replied as they pulled up to the bridge.

“That’s fine but I’m not giving you the barge again! It took me a week to clean it up the last time.” Duncan complained

Methos and Duncan pulled the diving equipment out of the back of the car. Methos put it on and went to the river bank. “Are we sure that their even still down there?” Methos asked stalling for time.

“According to Diana they should be as long as nobody else came to collect them.” Duncan reminded “Now get going.” And Duncan pushed Methos into the river.

Methos came up sputtering and glared at Duncan. He put his mouth piece in and headed toward the last place he seen the crystals. Four hours later Methos came up out of the water waving a bag. Duncan helped him up onto the bank of the river. Methos took his mouth piece out and sat just breathing in deeply.

“Well?” Duncan asked anxiously  
.  
Methos sat quietly a few more moments then handed the bag to Duncan. “You are going to find a pair of swords for me.” Methos finally said 

Duncan looked up from the bag. “Swords? Why?”

“Because you and I are going to teach Diana how to use them. I need her to be able to defend herself.” Methos explained

“So I’ll teach her self-defense but if we put a sword in her hand… Methos she’s not immortal, she’s not part of the game.” Duncan tried to reason.

“No she’s not but she is a part of our lives. The monsters we go up against won’t care if she’s part of the game or not. They just know that to get to us… to me.” Methos stopped before he reviled too much.

“If it means that much to you and if Diana wants to learn than I’ll start teaching her.” Duncan conceited

“Thank you now let’s get back to the barge. I’m starved and in need of a shower.” Methos said getting up. They threw their things into the car and drove home.


End file.
